Fear
by YmirTheFanficTitan-Shifter
Summary: Mikasa is a normal Young adult. She wakes after a nightmare and sees something in her garden, can she uncover the truth behind it?


I woke up with a start. My hair was a mess; covers had been thrown off. Nightmare. I sighed and got up.

My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I live with my younger brother, Eren, and his girlfriend, Annie. I have quite a small little house. I like the subtleness of where I am. It is a small neighbourhood in America. It _**was**_ peaceful and everyone was friendly. The thing was, I always saw the dark side of the town. The crime and decay seemed to follow me wherever I went.

I opened the door to the bathroom and sighed. The coldness was coming through a gap in the window. I shivered softly and looked out. Suddenly, I saw a figure standing in the garden. It was a tall, thin humanoid figure. I backed off slightly and shook my head. The next minute, it was gone. My heart started to race. I fell over and screamed. Eren ran in:

"What the hell happened?" He flung open the door to see me lying on the floor, having a panic attack.

"I-I-I saw something" I started "or someone; I don't know what it was. It was in the garden, staring at me. I think at least. It had no face"

"Don't be so stupid Mikasa." He growled "Just go back to sleep" How did he not believe me? I was being serious. If only he could see what I see. I sighed softly and get back into bed. I had an idea. I would stay awake tomorrow night and go out and record. I would try and find that being again.

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my camera. It was about 9 am. My brother and his girlfriend were in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mikasa" Eren smiled "How are you this morning?"

"Much Better" I smiled "I think I was hallucinating because of the fall" I knew I was lying, but he didn't have to know. I sat down and placed my camera beside me. Annie passed me over a plate of pancakes

"So…" Eren looked at the camera "What are you doing with that"

"I am going to go and take some photos of nature" I say, with my mouth full of food"

"Mikasa, it isn't polite to eat like that" Annie groaned

"Sorry" I chuckled and got up. "I may be back late tonight… I have to do something" Eren nodded and let me go. The winter air was cold against my face. I pulled my scarf up more to hide my mouth. I started to walk around the town, seeing for anything unusual. I had never been one to believe in ghosts. I left one camera in the back of my house where I saw it last. I had left it rolling, hidden away from Eren's sight. I went down to the library. There were many computers set up. I decided to search up about this thing. I typed in what I saw.

The results were based under the name of "Slenderman." I was very certain this was fake. I laughed and looked at pictures. There was a tall humanoid or man. It had a white face. It also had long limbs that reached the floor. It was wearing a suit, like a normal business man. I read about the legend how it lured children in. I was 19 at the time, still a teenager basically. I shivered softly and thought about my brother. He was 17, was he classed as a child still? It claimed it was an internet based thing! It was made up in 2009, not real. I scoffed, I had seen it! There was one article that got my attention.

**"Slender Man: Horror character may have led two teenage girls to brutally stab a classmate. But who - or what - is he?"**

I clicked on. It told the story of two young girls who had killed a classmate, all to please the Slenderman! It stated:

"His tale took a sinister turn this week after it was revealed that two 12-year-old schoolgirls in Waukesha, Wisconsin, had allegedly stabbed a classmate 19 times and left her for dead because they wanted to please the mythological character. The pair were reportedly fans of Slender Man and had grown obsessed with him over the past few months, plotting to kill their friend since December."

I was genuinely shocked. I couldn't keep my eyes off the words, the pages compelled me. I read more and more of the article.

"The legend of Slender Man grew through creepypasta, the internet phenomenon that sees the spreading of scary stories told in snatches of copyable text that travel from site to site, with users being urged to pass on the terrifying tale, almost like a chain letter."

Lots of people knew about this then. It was through a website. People were spreading this story like wildfire. I went onto the "creepy pasta" website. I typed in Slenderman and thousands of stories came up. I clicked and read a few. My mind was filled with violent visions. I shivered softly and groaned. I found an article about him on the website:

"

The Slender Man is a being (male in appearance) who looks like a man with extremely long, slender arms and legs. He also appears to have 4 to 8 long, black tentacles that protrude from his back, though different photographs and enthusiasts disagree on this fact, and therefore it is theorized he can 'contract' these tentacles at will.

He is described as wearing a black suit strikingly similar to the visage of the notorious Men In Black, and as the name suggests, appears very thin and able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths in order to induce fear and ensnare his prey. Once his arms are outstretched, his victims are put into something of a hypnotized state, where they are utterly helpless to stop themselves from walking into them.

He is also able to create tendrils from his fingers and back that he uses to walk on in a similar fashion to Doctor Octopus. The superhuman stretching ability could also be seen as a similarity between himself and Mr. Fantastic.

Whether he absorbs, kills, or merely takes his victims to an undisclosed location or dimension is also unknown as there are never any bodies or evidence left behind in his wake to deduce a definite conclusion.

His face is pale and slightly ghostly, and almost appears to have been wrapped in a type of gauze or cloth. his facial features are also an object of debate, and many people believe that his face looks different to each person, if it is seen at all.""

"What is this thing?"

I walked out of the library, it had been about an hour. I got home, taking a couple of nature photos on my way.

"Had fun?" Annie called to me.

"Yeah… sort of" I sighed and sat down in the living room. Annie was busy in the kitchen, cleaning… probably. I went up to my room and decided to get some rest. I had not slept that night and I was in bad shape. I lay down and closed my eyes. All I could see was that blank face, staring back at me. I tried to fight it out of my mind. I was running, through the forest, trying to get away. When I woke up, it was dark. I looked at the clock, 7pm. My mind was racing. Then I remembered, I forgot my camera! I wondered down the stairs quietly into the kitchen. The door was locked. I looked on the shelf for the key, where had Annie hidden it this time? I found it and carefully unlocked the door. I ran over to the shed and grabbed the camera, then ran back in.

I plugged the camera into the TV, looking through it in time lapse. Something at 3pm caught my attention. I had just fallen asleep when this had happened. Something appeared a tall tentacle at first. It creeped out from behind a tree. I sat there, concentrating on what happened. I slowed down the video. Something moved out from behind the tree, a man, a figure. It was him. I watched that tape as he sat there staring at it. The picture began to break up. It went clearer again, he was closer. Every time it stopped, he went closer to it. His face was infront of it now. I paniced. A voice was now speaking

_**"Mikasa Ackerman"**_ It stated _**"You Are Going To Pay"**_


End file.
